Episode list
warning may contain spoilers disk 1 01. Happiness or unhappiness: death angel~As the first episode this starts off with Moe crying her bed her mom telling her to come out of her room and it starts raining her sadness summons Risky who is when you first see her is in her underwear because Risky was walking in the rain without an umbrella and her outfit was wet after she puts her outfit back on she tells Moe she can take Moe to the world down below and Moe panics and throws a pillow at Risky and Risky trys to take Moe's Soul and tells Moe that she is a ''Shinigami ''you find out the reason Moe is unhappy is because she thinks Yuya(her boyfriend)is no longer interested in her and Risky continues trying to get Moe's Soul to a point where Moe starts lathing out of her sadness which brings out Safety the Angel and Moe gets weird out by this that THEY SHARE THE SAME BODY "Yoroshiku baby Desuno"~ 02. Angels don't lie~most of this episode Safety is trying to make Moe happy again which is not easy for pour Safety after a long while Risky comes out to try again then at the end of this episode Risky and Safety are "poofing" back and forth with the body over and over which makes Moe lath in the end and Moe says she will give it a chance "Yoroshiku baby"~ 03. Deadly angel arrow~during this episode Moe gos outside in the rain(with an umbrella)to go visit Yuya in the park Safety follows(with her leaf umbrella)to keep an eye on Moe also when Safety is on Moe's umbrella Risky and Safety have again a "poofing" spasm because of Moe's feelings she can not chose if she is happy or sad then when they get there Moe Acts happy at first to see Yuya but then she gets sad again and Risky gos all out and says "charge" Moe steps forward(she happened to step forward she did not know Risky was coming after her)and Risky is all what is going on and slides agents the muddy ground(like i say it is raining)face first into a poll and sinks into a puddle then Moe gets happy a bit when talking with Yuya(but Safety did not come out it was not that strong)Yuya and Moe talk a bit then Risky says into a microphone that is attached to her scythe(it is not always there it is only seen in this episode)that makes it so Yuya can hear her too she yells"HAY YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH YESTERDAY YOU WHERE WITH ANOTHER GIRL"then Moe and Yuya say at the same time to each other(not Risky)that's not true and Moe all of a sudden starts talking about how found a little Shingami in her room that then it turned into a Angel of coarse Yuya thinks that is crazy so Moe gives up on it(for now any ways)Moe say she is sorry(for assuming Yuya was not interested in her any more)and Yuya asks for sorry for what? which makes Moe lath then you see Safety again she says"see i told you angels don't tell lies we don't even know how to tell a lie"then she brings out her Angel arrow(to make Moe and Yuya more in love yes she is allowed to do that)and then thanks to a passing ambulance she misses and hits the neighbor's dog Lani with it instead and then(sense Safety fell off from where she was standing and Risky came out)Risky falls face first into the mud(and is covered in mud this time...well the front of her at least)after a bit of crying about Moe and yuya being all lovey dovey she see Lani the dog rite behind her(which Risky is the first person..or Shinigami Lani had seen since shot with the arrow)and Lani starts acting weird and Risky says"get lost what do you want"then Lani gos to lick her and dos like her and Risky says rite before and during and as Lani chases her"i said get lost yuck.AHHHHHH!hu im out of here.UHAHH!GET AWAY FROM ME AHHHHHHHHH!"and Moe says"look the little Angel is rite over there"(Moe i correct you the little Shinigami is rite over there)and Yuya is like what i don't see any thing then it ends with Risky's shadow showing her jumping with leafs all around her her screaming"AHHHHHH!" "Yoroshiku baby Desuno"~ 04. Cry, laugh and argue: this is distasteful 05. Liry, liry, liry liar 06. Goodbye, November lullaby 07. Flowers,Fazzy and a little angel 08. The temptation of on apprentice shinigami disk 2 09. Pursuit without Attainment 10. A Happy Doll 11. Garden of Too Many Secrets 12. Let's Begin From I Hate You 13. Embrace Me as Many Times as There Are Fortunes 14. The Legend of Momotaro 15. The Legend of SUPER Momotaro 16. Have Faith and Stand Tall disk 3 17. Safetin Powers 18. Safetin Powers Deluxe 19. I'm So Happy 20. The Light Blue Stripe 21. Stop the World! 22. Go Away Tears! Be Blown Away by the Wind! 23. Because We're Here 24. The Most Joyful Unhappiness